Some image forming apparatuses need to discharge heat generated by heat generating members such as a fixing unit.
In a known image forming apparatus, heat generated by a heat source unit is discharged by natural convection by disposing one end of a duct in a vicinity of the heat source unit and disposing the other end of the duct in a portion above the heat source unit.